<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we stop singing Christmas carols? by modzy78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843283">Can we stop singing Christmas carols?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78'>modzy78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day2-Kagura, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura is tired of Christmas carols. Can anything change her mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Kagura/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we stop singing Christmas carols?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers- This is set the Christmas after the main trio graduates. Kagura is still working in the nursery (day care) she was in at the end of the series. And she's still single and trying to cheerfully focus on her job.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagura Sohma gulped down her tea at the end of her lunch break and took a deep breath. Her coworker grinned at her. "Ready for the onslaught of singing?"<br/>"Bring it on. At least today's the last day. I don't remember Christmas songs being so popular when I was a kid."<br/>"I don't think they were. But times change. Listen to us, sounding like old maids."<br/>"Speak for yourself. I'm still a young maid." "Though I'll probably be an old maid soon enough," Kagura thought with a pang. She cleaned out her cup, put her bento box away, and returned to her nursery class. <br/>The children were an energetic sea of red hats, elf ears, and antlers. They swarmed around her. "Merry Christmas, Kagura-sensei!" "Do you wanna hear me sing?" "I drawed a snowman!" "I wanna see Santa!" "I made you a card!" "You're the best!" Kagura's mood lifted as she responded to the children's excitement. <br/>They gathered on the floor to practice all the Christmas songs they had been learning. They were going to sing carols to the parents at the end of the day. Kagura wondered which children were going to cry and which were going to yell out half the words. This was her second Christmas in the job, and she felt like she was getting into a rhythm with work. Though she didn't think she'd ever get used to repeating the same songs over and over for weeks. But it would soon be over. Kagura put on her sweetest voice while practicing, switching to a more confident one for the parents. They all smiled and teared up while watching their children, and they congratulated her on her teaching as they walked out carrying candy canes and cards.</p><p>Soon Kagura was left in the room. "Alone, as usual," she muttered. She tidied up and prepared for the next day. They were focusing on learning about the New Year celebrations before the holiday break. "I could definitely teach them about the New Year," she thought as she took the boar ornament out of the zodiac display box and sighed. "But they'd never believe me." She arranged the ornaments in order, saying names of family members while she did so. "Sorry, Kyo-chan. No cat in here. Not that you're bothered about it now."<br/>She turned off the lights and locked the door, saying goodbye to her coworkers. Many of them were talking about their plans for the evening. Must be nice to have someone to spend Christmas with. She pictured Kyo and wondered if he was enjoying a night out with Tohru. "To be fair, those two would be lovey dovey no matter where they are. Ugh. Why can't I find someone who actually likes me?" She wanted to punch something in frustration. "Maybe I should go to the dojo for a bit," she muttered. Though she wasn't sure if seeing Kyo's dad would help her mood much. She groaned as a freezing raindrop plopped onto her forehead.</p><p>Kagura buttoned her coat and huddled under her umbrella as she walked down the shopping street. Christmas music blared out of the shops, and couples walked hand in hand. "Why can't this day be over?" She caught a glimpse of a tall figure walking quickly and whistling We Wish You a Merry Christmas. The figure stepped into puddle, splashing Kagura. That was her limit. "Ugh! You've got to be kidding me! What's your problem?" She glared as the man paused and turned with a start.<br/>"What?" His brown eyes moved from Kagura's head down and widened as they reached the dripping hem of her skirt. He looked down at his feet, and his mouth dropped open. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I wasn't paying attention!"<br/>Kagura's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Maybe you should have been more focused on where you were going instead of stupid Christmas carols."<br/>The man ran his hand through his short black hair and laughed. "Perhaps you're right. Though I don't think the songs are stupid." He held out his hand. "Please let me get you a hot drink to make up for my lack of focus."<br/>Kagura cautiously grasped his hand. "Okay. But you better let me have whatever I want."<br/>"Certainly. I don't want to be a Scrooge today of all days." He chuckled at her confused expression as he held open the cafe door and led her to an empty table. "Please sit down while I order. What would you like?"<br/>"Hmm. A hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings." She smiled and clapped her hands together at the thought. She watched him approach the counter to order. "He seems nice, even if he's a bit spacey." He soon returned with the hot chocolate and a large slice of cake. She gasped.<br/>"I thought the Grinch would find Christmas cake to her liking," he said with a grin. "Though I assume you have another name that you use the rest of the year."<br/>"Kagura," she replied with a mouth full of cake. She swallowed. "Kagura Sohma. What's your name?"<br/>"You can call me Nick for today."<br/>"You mean like St Nick?"<br/>"Oh, so you do know me," he laughed. "I was worried that you didn't believe."<br/>She rolled her eyes. "I work in a nursery. So what's your real name?"<br/>"Now, now. I can't tell you yet. I'll return to my true identity tomorrow." He pulled out a pair of red and white hats. "Perhaps you'd care to help me spread some Christmas cheer."<br/>Kagura snorted. "Did you forget that I'm not into Christmas cheer right now?" She looked at a happy couple and sighed. "It's not a day for someone like me."<br/>"On the contrary. I think you're the perfect person to help me." He put the hat on her head with a twinkle in his eye. "Anyone who works in a nursery and has a bag like yours (nodding at her orange cat backpack) will be the perfect helper for St Nick." His expression grew serious. "It's singing and bringing gifts to children in the hospital. They need someone who has the true spirit of Christmas, which can be in short supply."<br/>"And you think that's me?" Nick nodded, and Kagura couldn't help but smile. "Well, I do know a lot of carols. And I don't have any other plans."<br/>"Fantastic. Let's finish up and head out. Unfortunately, my sleigh is recovering from its voyage, so we'll have to go by foot." Kagura giggled as she took his arm. She had never met someone so carefree. Well, maybe Ayame. But Nick somehow had a sincerity that Ayame lacked.</p><p>Kagura was surprised to find that she thoroughly enjoyed the carol sing. She teared up when seeing how ill some of the children were, but their excitement reminded them of her kids at work. She couldn't stop smiling when they gazed with wonder at the simple gifts. At the end, she closed her eyes and made a wish that they could all get better. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought, and she felt a hand gently wipe them.<br/>"I knew you had the true Christmas spirit in you." His fingers caressed her hair as he leaned forward. Her eyes widened as his lips kissed her forehead. "Mistletoe," he chuckled with a glance up. "I hope that wasn't too forward of me." He placed an envelope in her hand and turned away. "Merry Christmas," he called out with a wave as he began to whistle a tune.<br/>"Merry Christmas," whispered Kagura. She opened the card, which had Santa on the front. On the inside was a message. "Come to the cafe tomorrow at 5 to discover my true identity. I'll be waiting." Kagura smiled and walked out humming We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Maybe Christmas carols weren't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers- I know that Fruits Basket Another has a glimpse of her son in one of the New Year's flashbacks. He looks around the same age as the other characters, so I decided to come up with a possible scenario for her to meet someone. Kagura's not a character I've put much thought into, so I hope I've managed to capture some of her character. I know she puts on a front, but I wanted to go deeper.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>